Vampironica: Darkness Falls On Riverdale
by Booksaboutnothing
Summary: It's Halloween and Veronica is dressing up as popular comic character Vampirella, but then Veronica is transformed into an actual vampire! Find out what happens when Vampironica runs amok in Riverdale!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Veronica Lodge slithered into her skimpy Halloween costume. For Halloween she had chosen to dress up as the iconic comic character Vampirella. Admittedly Veronica had never heard of the character until she had start searching for "Sexy Vampire" on Google. But once she had found the character she knew that was what she had to dress up as.

Her "outfit" such as it was, consisted of little more than what was essentially a skimpy red swimsuit. It had a clasp at the neck which had a white collar and from there it ran down across her breasts to her sides where it ran down to her hips and low-cut bottom which only covered about half of her butt cheeks and ran low across the front just barely covering up her private parts. The only other clothing she wore was a pair of knee high black leather boots with four inch heels and a pair of gold bat shaped earrings.

"Oh yes, I look good in this," Veronica said as she admired herself in her bathroom mirror, admiring her favourite part of the outfit which was how it made her boobs look bigger.

She applied talcum powder all along her skin. Not only was it comfortable but it gave her that slightly paler complexion. She then applied her ruby red lipstick to her lips which popped even more against her slightly pale skin. She ran her fingers through her raven black hair which ran down about mid back. She'd gotten it cut so that she had bangs like the character did, which wasn't her usual style.

Feeling ready Veronica stepped out of her bathroom into her room and picked up her phone and texted Reggie Mantle to come pick her up to take her to the Halloween Dance. Reggie replied saying that he would be there in about fifteen minutes. Veronica tossed her phone down her bed and went over to the large ornate oval mirror that her father had bought her recently to admire herself.

"Hmm, dressed like this those nerds like Dilton and Chuck will cream their pants just at the sight of me," Veronica commented as she posed with her hands on the back of her hips and pushing her chest forward which made her boobs look even bigger. "And by the end of the night I'll be leaving with Archie instead of Betty."

Veronica had wanted to go to the Halloween Dance with Archie Andrews instead of Reggie, but her best friend and rival Betty Cooper had gotten to him first. The two had already made plans and had couples costumes before Veronica tried to get Archie to ask her. That was when Veronica had gone looking to find the sexiest vampire costume she could find believing that she could use it to win the night and leave with Archie.

"God I look amazing, I wish I really was a vampire then I would look like this forever," Veronica said while still admiring herself.

What Veronica didn't know was that the large ornate mirror that she was admiring her reflection in, was actually a magical mirror that had the power to grant the wish of anybody looking into it. All of a sudden Veronica's reflection vanished causing her to let out a startled gasp. Veronica ran her hands along herself and then on the mirror. She found that the mirror was strangely warm to the touch.

"What the heck?" Veronica muttered.

She wandered back into her bathroom only to find that the mirror in there wasn't showing her reflection either.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked aloud confused.

However before she could think any further she was rapidly overcome with hunger. Her hunger quickly became so great that she could barely think of anything else. Veronica decided that this problem with her reflection could wait; she was absolutely starving now.

Veronica made her way out into the hallway and staggered her way down the stairs. Her hunger was quickly becoming overwhelming. As she made her way towards the kitchen Veronica slipped and banged against the wall. Just then the family's butler Smithers appeared.

"Miss Veronica, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Smithers," Veronica replied. "I'm just… I'm just so very hungry."

"Well I've warned you about starving yourself for those diets of yours," Smithers said. "I'll go fix you something to eat."

He turned to head into the kitchen. As he did Veronica noticed the pulsing of his jugular vein in his neck. She wondered why she had never noticed it before. She also found herself overcome with a sudden urge to just bite into it.

"No that's alright Smithers, there's something else I'd like to eat," Veronica said.

Smithers turned back to face Veronica and was frightened of what he saw. Veronica's eyes were a bright red that matched her lips and her incisors had lengthened into inch long fangs.

Before Smithers could do anything Veronica pounced on him, sinking her fangs into his neck. He was unable to scream as her hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed while she drank down his blood. Veronica continually bit into Smithers, sinking her teeth deeper and deeper into his neck, voraciously slurping down his blood until with a snap his neck broke in half and his head fell off to the floor.

Slightly surprised Veronica let go of Smithers' body and let it fall to the floor with a loud thump. She could see the blood pouring out of the wound onto the floor, but something in her mind told her it wouldn't taste as good as blood from a live victim.

"Smithers was that you," Veronica heard her father Hiram say. "What's going…"

Hiram came to a stop as he saw Smithers' decapitated corpse lying on the ground with his daughter standing over it.

"Veronica what's going…" he started to ask.

He stopped as Veronica turned to face him. Her face was stained with blood and he saw her massive fangs. Hiram barely had time for a confused expression to reach his face before Veronica pounced on him, covering the twenty or so feet between them in the blink of an eye. Without a word Veronica sank her teeth into her father's neck and thirstily drank his blood.

She didn't drink so deeply or voraciously this time and Hiram lasted much longer than Smithers had and his head was not torn off. However when Veronica stopped her father was dead and she let his corpse fall to the ground. With her hand she wiped some of the blood from around her mouth and then licked it off her fingers. She then looked down at her father contemplatively. Strangely she didn't feel at all upset about the fact that she had just killed her father, or Smithers. Nor was she at all disgusted by all the blood, something that would have freaked her out in the past.

Veronica realized that something had happened to her and she quickly put the pieces together, the lack of reflection, the hunger for blood and she reached up she felt the fangs in her mouth begin to retract; Somehow she had become a vampire.

"This is amazing," Veronica said as she looked down at herself. "I'll remain this hot forever."

Veronica wondered what else she could do now but before she could experiment further the doorbell rang; Veronica realized that it must be Reggie. Smirking to herself she went to open the door. She opened the door and as she had suspected it was indeed Reggie. He was dressed up in a black tuxedo and had a fake Walther PPK as he was supposed to be James Bond; or at least that's what he had said he was dressing up as.

"Hello Reggie," Veronica said sexily as she leaned up against the open door.

"Veronica? You look… you look…" Reggie stammered.

Veronica could literally smell the arousal on Reggie's body as he began to perspire. She could hear his heart beat grow faster and could sense the rush of blood down to his penis.

"Amazing?" Veronica suggested as a finish for him.

"Yes, amazing," Reggie agreed.

"Want to see something even more amazing?" Veronica asked teasingly.

Reggie nodded excitedly.

"Good," Veronica said.

She suddenly reached out and wrapped one hand around Reggie's throat and lifted him up into the air. She held him in there air effortless as she stepped back inside and closed the door. She watched amused as Reggie kicked and squirmed trying to pull her fingers off of his throat to no avail.

After a while she grew bored and dropped Reggie to ground. He hit the polished marble floor of the foyer with a thump and let out a grunt of pain.

"Veronica… what the… heck has… gotten in… to you?" Reggie asked as he gasped for breath.

Veronica grinned and showed Reggie her vampiric fangs. Reggie's eyes went wide with surprise and fear. He stared silently his mouth wide open, as Veronica bit into her own wrist drawing blood. She pressed the wound to Reggie's mouth. She was acting on instinct at his point as she forced Reggie to drink her blood. After he had drunk just a small amount she pulled her wrist away. Before Reggie could spit anything up she grabbed his head and snapped his neck and let his lifeless body slump to the floor.

She stood over his corpse for a good two minutes but nothing happened.

"Ugh, I can't wait all night for him," Veronica groaned. "I have to get to the dance."

Veronica desperately wanted to go to the dance, there would be so many people there for her to feed on as well as her classmates, whom she had plans for. At the top of the list were her rivals Cheryl Blossom and Betty Cooper. She had competed with them for Archie's affection, now though she could simply kill them and make Archie hers.

Just then one of the maids, Fifi, who had been at the far end of the house cleaning up, walked in. Fifi was short with curly brown hair and she wore the French maid's uniform that Veronica's father had insisted upon. She looked in confusion between Veronica and Reggie's corpse lying on the ground. Then she saw Smithers decapitated corpse further away and Hiram's dead body and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Veronica was in front of her in an instant. She grabbed Fifi by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. Fifi stared back transfixed unable to do anything it was as though Veronica was staring into her soul.

"You will stay here and wait for Reggie to wake up," Veronica ordered. "When he does you will tell him to feed on you and then join me at the Halloween dance. Do you understand?"

Fifi nodded and Veronica smiled with satisfaction. She was certain that Fifi would do exactly as she had asked, even though it meant her certain death.

Veronica took one last look at Reggie's body which still wasn't moving before heading out the door. Reggie's car was sitting running down at the end of the steps, but Veronica didn't want to take his car. It would seem suspicious if she showed up with Reggie's car but without Reggie.

As she stood on the steps a huge pair of bat wings suddenly emerged from her back. They grew out to a wing span of well over twelve feet wide. Veronica flapped her wings experimentally a few times. She then coiled her legs and curled her wings and leapt into the air and began flapping her wings. Her wings lifted her higher and higher into the air until she was more than one hundred feet above her home.

Veronica looked down at her home as she hovered in the air for a few moments, getting the hang of flying. She then looked out in the direction of Riverdale High where the dance was being held. From up here she could see the lights of the decorations that had been set out in front of the school and she could hear the music and the dull chatter of the students already in attendance.

With a goal in mind Veronica leaned slightly towards the school and her wings carried her into the night sky towards the school where the unsuspecting students had no idea the danger that was heading their way.

* * *

 _I wrote this story a while back but never posted it here, but with the recent release of the Vampironica Archie Horror series I figure it's a good time to post it. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Veronica landed on the roof of the school with such grace that it was as if she had done it a thousand times before and this wasn't the first time. Her wings quickly retracted back into her skin, vanishing as if they had never even existed. Down below Veronica could hear the thumping beat of a dance tune that was currently being played. She could also smell the blood of all of the people in the school.

Eagerly she made her way over to a hatch on the roof that was used to access it. On her initial tug she found that it was locked. Veronica wasn't bothered but rather grinned happy to test her strength. She adjusted her grip on the handle and then with a single heavy yank ripped the hatch clean off.

Veronica held the broken hatch in front of her with just one hand. Even though the heavy metal door had to weigh close to one hundred pounds, to her it felt weightless. Casually she tossed it aside and looked down. A ladder led up to the roof, but Veronica didn't bother with it, jumping down through the hole and landing lightly on her feet like a cat.

She was in the central stairway to the school the dance was being held in the gymnasium which was at one end of the school, however Veronica had other plans before she went to the dance. She made her way down the stairs past the main floor and into the basement. She then made her way to the school's electrical room, along the way she came towards the Janitor, Mr. Svenson's room. At this moment he was sitting in there eating a microwave dinner, Salisbury steak with green beans; Veronica could tell by the smell with her enhanced senses.

Svenson got up to see who else was down here and was surprised to see Veronica.

"Oh Miss Weronica," he said in his heavy Swedish accent. "Vhat are you doing down here?"

Veronica just continued to walk towards him.

"Uh, Miss Weronica?" Svenson asked a little nervously.

Veronica reached him and grabbed him with one hand by the throat. She then bit down on his neck as Svenson cried out in fear and agony. He struggled to try and push her off but she was far too strong. Veronica just ignored his struggles and soon Svenson began to fade.

Once Veronica had drank all she could she let go of Svenson and let his drained corpse fall to the ground. She licked the blood off of her lips and wiped some more off with her hand and licked that up too. She then continued on to the electrical room.

In the electrical Veronica looked around for a bit before finding the main breaker. She grabbed the lever and was about to shut off all the power when she had another idea. She let go of the lever and instead grabbed the thick cable that brought the power into the school. With a sharp tug she tore the cable free. There was a brief shower of sparks and then all the lights went out and the sound of the music above stopped.

Veronica turned towards the exit of the electrical room. Even though there were no lights down here now that the power was out, she was able to see perfectly as if the entire room was filled with daylight.

Up above Veronica could hear the sound of the students' confusion as to what was going on. Most of them thought that this was just a short in a breaker and that power would come back on soon. Veronica smiled as that meant it would make what she planned to do so much easier.

Just then she felt something in her mind and she knew that Reggie was awake. She figured she could wait a little while for him to join her.

* * *

Reggie awoke finding himself lying on the floor of Foyer to Veronica's house. He felt a pain in his neck and moved it using his hands and suddenly felt it snap into place. He was surprised when the pain suddenly vanished. He looked around for Veronica but didn't see her, instead he saw one of the Lodge's servants standing there watching him.

"Hello Mister Mantle," the servant (Fifi if Reggie recalled correctly) said. "Miss Veronica told me that I was to tell you that you are to feed on me and then join her at the Halloween Dance."

At the very mention of feed Reggie felt instantly hungry. Groggily he got to his feet wondering why she had said to feed on her. Fifi just stood there calmly waiting. Reggie suddenly noticed how appetizing she smelled and that he could hear the sound of her heart beating.

Suddenly acting on pure instinct Reggie lunged at Fifi and bit into her neck and began drinking her blood. In a matter of minutes Fifi was dead and Reggie couldn't get any more blood from her. He dropped her body to the ground licked the blood from the corners of his mouth.

Then all of a sudden in his mind he could hear Veronica calling for him to join her at the school. Reggie was compelled to do so and he walked to the door to find his car still running. Reggie climbed into his car and drove off to the school.

* * *

In the gymnasium the students were starting to get nervous that the power still wasn't on.

"Everyone calm down," Principal Weatherbee said loudly. "I'm sure Mr. Svenson will have the power back on soon. I'm going to go see if he needs a hand. Miss Grundy is in charge while I'm gone."

"Do you think maybe this is some prank of Reggie's?" Betty Cooper asked her date Archie Andrews.

Betty was dressed in a sexy cop costume which had a short skirt and fishnet stockings, not that anyone could really see it right now. Archie was dressed up in the bright orange jumpsuit of a prison inmate as part of their couples' costume.

"Maybe," Archie said. "But I would have expected something else to happen by now, like buckets of fake blood pouring from the ceiling or something."

Betty looked up at the ceiling. The gymnasium was dimly lit from the light of all the cellphones but the ceiling was still rather shadowy.

"I don't see anything up there," Betty said as she peered up at the rafters.

"Maybe the sound system caused a breaker to trip then," Archie suggested.

Just then a red headed girl wearing skimpy white lingerie with a pair of angel wings came over.

"Oh Archie do you think you could hold me till the lights come on?" she asked.

"Sorry Cheryl, but Archie is my date," Betty interjected. "And what kind of angel are you supposed to be exactly?"

"Why the best kind, a Victoria's Secret Angel," Cheryl replied turning to face Betty. "Not that you could ever be one."

She punctuated the last remark by poking Betty in the boobs. Betty's response was to grabbed Cheryl's wrist and pin her arm behind her back.

"Ouch hey!" Cheryl yelped.

"Girls what is going on over here," came the angry voice of Miss Grundy as she made her way through the crowd of student.

Betty let go of Cheryl and gave her a light shove.

"Nothing Miss Grundy," Betty replied with an innocent smile. "I was just showing Cheryl here how a police officer detains a subject resisting arrest."

Cheryl didn't refute Betty's statement but just turned and walked away.

"Please refrain from any more rough housing," Miss Grundy said sternly to Betty before heading back through the crowd of students.

"She started it," Betty mumbled quietly.

"You know if the power doesn't come on soon then we might as well go home," Archie said.

"Aren't your parents out at your father's office Halloween party?" Betty asked.

"They are," Archie replied.

"Then Mister Andrews I'm placing you under house arrest," Betty said with a giggle.

The two teens made their way to one of the exits and left the dance to head to Archie's house unaware of what disaster they had just avoided.

* * *

Veronica was waiting near the stairs by the main entrance when she saw Principal Weatherbee making his way down the hallway towards her carrying a flashlight. He came to a stop as he came across Veronica.

"Miss Lodge do you really think that costume is appropriate for a highschool dance?" he asked as he shined the flashlight on her, pausing at her breasts which he noticed looked larger.

"I think I look fantastic," Veronica replied. "And I'm sure you do to."

Veronica stepped closer and she could hear Weatherbee's heart begin to race and she could smell the perspiration on his for head as he began to sweat. She could tell she was making him aroused, anxious and uncomfortable as all men now seemed to be by her appearance.

"Miss Lodge this is highly…" Weatherbee began to say, however he was cut off as Veronica grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes and he found him unable to do anything but stare back.

"You and I are going to stand here quietly and we are going to wait for Reggie to join us," Veronica said using her compulsion ability on Weatherbee. "When he does you're going to let the two of us drink your blood until you are dead and you're not going to make a sound, understand?"

Weatherbee nodded but said nothing. Veronica smiled and broke the gaze and let go of him as she took a step back. Weatherbee just stood there calmly waiting quietly as Veronica had instructed.

Just then the doors to the main entrance opened and Reggie entered. He flung himself to his knees at Veronica's feet.

"My mistress, I've come as you requested," he said.

"Arise," Veronica said with a smile as she put a finger under his chin making him look up at her. "I have a present for you."

She gestured towards Weatherbee who just stood there complacently.

"For me?" Reggie asked a little surprised as he got to his feet.

"I thought we could share him," Veronica responded.

Reggie grinned showing his fangs and Veronica did likewise the two of them then sank their teeth into Weatherbee who didn't so much as whimper as they drained him of blood. Once they were finished they let his body slump to the floor. Veronica then embraced Reggie in a kiss and the two licked and sucked the blood off of each other's faces.

"What do we do now mistress?" Reggie asked.

In the back of his mind Reggie wondered why he kept calling Veronica mistress. He wondered if it was because he felt compelled to do whatever she asked of him.

"We are going to build an army," Veronica replied. "An army the likes of which has never been seen; an army of vampires. And we are going to make Riverdale ours."

Reggie nodded.

"Come let's go to the gymnasium," Veronica said.

* * *

Ginger Lopez had been in the bathroom sitting on the toilet when the power had gone out, it had been almost ten minutes now and the power was still out. Groping around in the darkness she had managed to finish her business and flush.

She wasn't alone in the bathroom though. Her classmate Midge Klump had been in the bathroom with her and both girls decided that they should either make their way back to the gymnasium together or else outside. As the two of them left the bathroom they found that it was still dark and they were getting their cellphones out to use as makeshift flashlights when a couple came by walking in the hallway, although Ginger and Midge couldn't tell who it was in the darkness.

"Hello?" Ginger called out.

The couple came to a stop a few feet away.

"Well if it isn't Ginger and Midge," Veronica commented.

Ginger pulled her cellphone out to use for some light and she was a little shocked at what a revealing outfit Veronica was wearing. Shining it at the other person she saw that it was Reggie Mantle. However something about the two of them seemed… off.

"Veronica, Reggie, what are you doing out here?" Midge asked.

"We were just out to get a… bite to eat," Veronica replied with a smirk.

"But isn't there food in the…?" Ginger began to ask.

She was cut off as Veronica grasped her throat with one hand and lifted her into the air effortlessly. Her cellphone fell to the ground and broke and she could suddenly barely see a foot in front of her. Midge turned to run but suddenly Reggie was standing directly in her path.

"You two will do nicely," Veronica said.

Ginger couldn't see what was happening but Veronica bit her wrist with her fangs and then stuck the open wound in Ginger's mouth. Reggie did likewise to Midge and both girls squirmed and tried to push it away.

"Drink it!" Veronica ordered sharply.

They both did as asked. Once they were done Reggie and Veronica then strangled the two girls until they were dead and then set their bodies down on the floor. Veronica stood looking down at the two dead girls with her hands on her hips as Reggie stood just to the side and behind her.

"We will wait for them to rise," Veronica said. "They will make sealing off the gymnasium that much easier."

"Yes mistress," Reggie agreed.

Veronica smiled. She was enjoying how Reggie called her mistress and she was looking forward to when others would be compelled to do likewise.

* * *

 _Veronica certainly is an evil vampire isn't she? Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Ginger woke up and blinked her eyes. She was surprised that she was alive and as she looked up everything seemed brighter. But she noticed the light fixture on the hallway ceiling wasn't on, so it must be day time now. But when she looked to the side she saw Veronica and Reggie standing over her. Then she remembered that Veronica had just strangled her. Why would they have stood there for so long?

"Get away from me!" Ginger said.

Nearby Midge began to stir.

"Oh come now," Veronica said. "You're up and about already, what's to complain about?"

Ginger wasn't sure why but she found Veronica's words rather comforting. Veronica stepped forward and held out her hand. Ginger nervously took it and let Veronica help her to her feet.

"There, there," Veronica said running a hand down Ginger's hair. "You must be starving."

Ginger suddenly realized that she was famished.

"Don't worry there's plenty of food to be found in the gym," Veronica said with a smirk.

The four of them then made their way towards the gymnasium. As they neared they could hear the sounds of the worried conversations of the students, a lot of them were complaining about how the batteries on their cellphones were dying.

They were approaching one of the four entrances to the gymnasium when they heard voices from on the other side.

"Come on girl, let's use this chance to get a little alone time, if you know what I mean," a male voice said.

"Ooh, alright," a girl's voice agreed sounding like she may have been drunk.

Veronica held her hand up and her group of vampires came to a stop. They watched as a couple emerged from the gymnasium trying to be quiet the door closing quickly behind them. Veronica immediately recognized them as resident bad boy Nick St. Clair and a girl she didn't know firsthand but thought her name might have been Judy or something but she wasn`t a student at Riverdale High. Nick wasn't in costume he was just wearing his usual black leather jacket only he didn't have a shirt on under it like normal and along with his blue jeans. The girl was wearing a nurse's outfit.

"Nick is mine," Veronica said to the others. "You get the girl."

In an instant Reggie, Midge and Ginger were on the girl biting and drinking to try and quench their thirst. Rather than defend his date Nick immediately turned to run like a coward; however he didn't get two steps before Veronica grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lifted him up into the air with just one hand, his feet kicking the air uselessly.

"What the?" Nick exclaimed.

Veronica pulled him down towards her and bit into his neck drinking slowly. She didn't want to kill him but she did want to taste him. She'd always thought that Nick had been quite attractive and seeing him shirtless only confirmed that further, he had fantastic abs. However she'd found his personality a little off-putting. But as a vampire he'd be completely obedient to her every whim, and the thought of having such an attractive vampire slave pleased Veronica to no end.

Just before she had drained Nick dry Veronica stopped. She then bit her own wrist with her fans and fed Nick her blood. She then snapped his neck and dropped his body to the ground. She then turned to her minions.

The body of the girl was lying on the ground in pieces. Her head and both arms had been torn off in their blood frenzy. Reggie, Midge and Ginger were all still slurping madly at the torso. Veronica picked the girl's severed head up by her hair and looked it over. She had certainly been pretty when she was alive. Veronica then tossed the head away no longer interested. She snapped her fingers getting the attention of her thralls.

"Here's the plan," Veronica said. "There are four entrances to the gymnasium. We're going to bar two of them and go in through a third. Anybody trying to escape will hopefully run into Nick here when he awakens."

"Yes Mistress," the three said in unison.

Veronica smiled, yes she was definitely going to enjoy this.

* * *

In the gymnasium the students were starting to get worried that the lights had not come back on yet. They had been off for at least twenty minutes by now.

"Ugh this is boring," Cheryl Blossom said. "Come on Jason let's get out of here."

She grabbed her twin brother Jason by the arm and led him to one of the exits. However when she pushed on the door it wouldn't budge.

"Did they lock us in?" Cheryl asked confused.

"No, let me try," Jason said.

He shouldered the door trying to open it. He felt it opened a bit but only slightly, something was barring the door on the other side.

Just then the doors on the far side of the gymnasium flung open. Cheryl and Jason peered across the gloom to see a group of four enter, three girls and one boy. Cheryl quickly recognized the girl leading the group as Veronica. She was surprised at the skimpy red outfit that Veronica was wearing and Cheryl thought Veronica's boobs looked much bigger, like she had gotten implants or something. But perhaps it was just the poor lighting or the way the outfit was pushing them together.

Cheryl and Veronica were arch-rivals competing against each other for a lot of things, chief amongst which was for the attention of the boys of Riverdale High; Archie Andrews most of all; Although Betty Cooper had beaten them both for his affections tonight.

"The party starts now!" Veronica declared loudly to the entire gymnasium.

As Cheryl watched the three others with Veronica, who she recognized as Reggie Mantle, Ginger Lopez and Midge Klump suddenly moved with inhuman speed and bit into the necks of the nearest students. For the first few seconds nobody did anything not believing what they had just seen. But when the head of the girl that Midge was biting suddenly fell to the floor leaving behind a huge geyser of blood from her neck everyone began screaming and running for the exits.

Cheryl and Jason ran from the door they were at to another one. However it seemed that one was locked too. Some students tried for the door that Veronica and her friends had entered through but found themselves suddenly being attacked instead. Cheryl watched as Veronica clamped down on the neck of Miss Grundy and literally bit her head off of her shoulders, apparently taking great pleasure in killing the elderly teacher.

Cheryl wasn't sure just what was going on but she certainly wasn't about to die at the hands of Veronica; even if she was some kind of vampire now. She looked across the gym to see that the last door had been opened by a group of boys including Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton and Dilton Doiley.

Grabbing Jason by the arm Cheryl ran across the gym for the exit deftly stepping over the dead bodies that lay everywhere. She stepped over top of the corpse of Kevin Keller whom she had seen Veronica kill just moments earlier. However as she did his hand reached out and grabbed at her ankle causing Cheryl to screech in terror. Jason stepped in and kicked his arm making Kevin let go of his sister.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted.

The two twins ran once again, but suddenly Veronica appeared in front of them from out of nowhere.

"Going somewhere Cheryl?" Veronica asked in a rather sinister tone as she grinned showing her fangs.

Cheryl looked around terrified. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Veronica stepped forward and Cheryl closed her eyes expecting death to come quickly. However she heard her brother cry out and she opened her eyes to see Veronica biting into him. As Cheryl watched Veronica then fed him some of her blood before snapping his neck and letting his corpse fall to the ground.

"Jason!" Cheryl exclaimed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"He can't help you now," Veronica said with a smirk.

Cheryl could see Veronica's fangs glint even though they were dripping in her brother's blood. The two girls stared at each other for a brief moment and Cheryl felt herself suddenly transfixed by Veronica's gaze unable to close her eyes or look away.

"You're going to stand there until you no longer can not making a sound," Veronica stated firmly.

Cheryl wasn't sure why but she felt compelled to obey despite everything in her mind telling her not to. All of a sudden Veronica's hand drove into her chest near her sternum. Cheryl stood there not moving her eyes wide with surprise. As she watched Veronica pulled her hand out bringing with it Cheryl's still beating heart. Cheryl could feel her vision start to blur and she felt very woozy but as she watched Veronica took a large bite of her heart. She then looked at Cheryl and gave a grin showing her fangs. It was the last thing Cheryl saw before she collapsed to the ground dead.

* * *

Jughead Jones ran away from Riverdale High like his life depended on it, because as far he knew it did. He had been one of the first to break free from the gymnasium only to find the corpse of Nick St. Clair and his date, some girl from another school from what Jughead knew, lying dead just outside the door. Suddenly Nick had gotten up and attacked Dilton, then Midge had appeared and attacked Chuck and Jughead had run away as fast as his feet would carry him.

As Jughead rounded the corner onto his street he glanced back. He didn't see any other students, but he also didn't see any of the vampire students either. Jughead decided to take a moment to catch his breath. Once he did he started off towards home once more, just walking now.

Suddenly Jughead heard something above him and found himself in shadow. He barely had time to turn around and look up before Veronica swooped down on him.

"Thought you could run away Juggie?" Veronica asked as she knocked him to the ground. "You thought wrong."

"Veronica why?" Jughead pleaded.

"Because I can," Veronica replied. "And because now I have a hunger that's perhaps greater that yours, and it can only be sated by blood."

She then grabbed Jughead by his shirt and picked him up. She bit into his neck and began draining him. She took her time drinking from her, she wanted Jughead to suffer for as long as possible, and so that she could drink as much of his blood as possible. Jughead flailed his arms helplessly in an effort to escape but Veronica was infinitely stronger than he was now. His efforts soon faded and finally stopped altogether.

Veronica kept drinking until she felt Jughead's heart stop altogether. At that point there was no more blood circulating to be drunk. She let go of him and his body slumped to the ground at her feet his head resting against her left knee. She rested her right hand on her hip and she slowly unfurled her wings.

She could still hear the sounds from Riverdale High, however the screams had stopped now as everybody there was likely dead. Soon she would have even more followers and with them she could take over Riverdale.

Leaving Jughead's body behind Veronica took off into the air and headed back to the school. She needed to organize her thralls for her next move.

* * *

 _Veronica is really quite the brutal vampire. What will she do next? And what of Archie and Betty? Read on! Please Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Archie was handcuffed to the headboard of his bed. His parents were out at his father's office Halloween party, which was being held at the local Hilton hotel. They weren't expected to be back until late or perhaps not tomorrow, they had a reservation on a room in case they decided to spend the night. Archie was glad and hoping a bit for the latter because it negated the possibility that his parents might walk in on his current situation, especially since he was only wearing his boxers.

"So Mister Andrews, it's been my understanding that you've been a very naughty boy," Betty said sexily as she strutted slowly back and forth at the foot of his bed still wearing her sexy police officer costume. "Are you going to confess to your crimes?"

The two had decided to engage in a little role play.

"I'm innocent, honest!" Archie pleaded.

Betty came to a stop and gave him an angry glare; she then put one heeled foot up on the bed.

"Really, did I not see you just the other day talking with Cheryl Blossom at her locker?" Betty asked. "That seems like solicitation to me."

"It was just a conversation, honest," Archie begged.

"And did you not go on a date just last week with Veronica Lodge?" Betty interrogated him.

She stepped up on to the bed with her other foot stepping down in between Archie's legs her foot just barely missing stepping on his junk.

"Alright, alright I confess, yes I did all those things," Archie admitted.

Betty smirked as she knelt down straddling Archie. She leaned down close to his face.

"Then for your crimes Mister Andrews I'm going to have to punish you," Betty said.

She held out her hand and gave Archie and opened palmed slap to the cheek.

"Ow! Fuck Betty not so hard!" Archie exclaimed.

Betty looked quizzically at him. She hadn't struck him very hard.

"What are you talking about, I barely slapped you, and we agreed that was okay," Betty said.

"Barely slapped me? That felt like I was getting punched by Moose," Archie retorted.

Betty stood up and stepped over to Archie's closet door.

"All I did was this," Betty said as she slapped the door as hard as she had just slapped Archie.

They were both surprised when the door cracked, a large split running diagonally for the entire width of the door.

"What the hell?" Betty asked as she stared at her hand in disbelief at what she'd just done.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Oh what is that?" Archie asked worriedly. "I hope it isn't my parents."

Betty began helping him out of the handcuffs. Archie then quickly threw on his bath robe and then they went downstairs to answer the door. They were both surprised to see who it was.

"Sabrina?" Betty exclaimed.

Standing outside was Sabrina Spellman, a girl that they had gone to elementary school with. However before entering highschool Sabrina had moved to the nearby town of Greendale with her two aunts. Sabrina was dressed in a black leather jacket and loose fitting black leather pants, she looked a bit like a biker in her get up. All the black was a stark contrast to her almost white platinum blonde hair.

"Nice costume Betty," Sabrina commented as she looked Betty up and down.

"What are you doing here Sabrina?" Archie asked.

"There's trouble here in Riverdale," Sabrina replied as she forced her way through the door. "There's been a vampire outbreak."

"A vampire outbreak?" Betty inquired incredulously.

"Vampires are real, or were or whatever." Sabrina said. "Just like magic is real."

"Magic isn't real," Archie stated emphatically.

"Oh yeah, I'm guessing that Betty here has quite recently accidentally broken something," Sabrina said.

"How did you know?" Betty asked surprised.

"Because you're the chosen one, the vampire slayer," Sabrina replied.

"You're going to have to explain," Archie said.

"Ugh there's not time but fine," Sabrina grumbled. "I'm sure you've heard the tales of Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, better known as Vlad the Impaler or Dracula?"

"Sure he was a Romanian lord that fought against the Ottoman Empire," Betty said. "Known for impaling his enemies on pikes."

"Well I'm sure you've heard the rumours about how he drank the blood of his enemies and had the strength of a hundred men?" Sabrina asked.

"Those are just folk tales, made up stuff," Archie argued.

"They're not," Sabrina said. "Vlad and his little principality had no real hope of standing up to the might of the Ottoman army. So he turned to black magic to try and stop them and in doing so he became the first vampire. But it came at a cost, Vlad lost his soul and became dependent upon drinking the blood of the living to survive. Soon his own people turned on him and he was forced to flee to an abandoned castle."

"And then what?" Betty asked.

"Vlad plotted his revenge against everyone he felt had wronged him, however he had the misfortune of falling in love with a woman named Mina Harker and tried to make her his vampire bride." Sabrina said. "However her fiancé Jonathon and notorious monster slayer Abraham van Hellsing worked together to stop him. Along with a coven of Romani witches they were able to kill Dracula once and for all."

"So, what does that have to do with you being here?" Archie questioned her.

"I was getting to that," Sabrina replied irritably. "Anyway, to protect against vampires potentially returning the witches cast a powerful spell that would imbue a person of pure heart with the strength to fight back against the vampires should they return. That person is you Betty."

"Me? How do you know?" Betty asked worried and confused.

"Because I'm descended from those witches," Sabrina replied. "And when your abilities awoke well it set off this alarm thing and… well that's not really important. The point is I'm here to help you combat this vampire outbreak."

Just then the three of them heard the sounds of sirens, a lot of them.

"Oh no," Sabrina muttered as she stepped past Betty and Archie once more out onto the porch.

"What?" Archie asked. "What is going on?"

"That's probably because the vampires must have already struck," Sabrina replied. "Those police officers won't be able to do anything against them. Guns are useless against vampires."

"Well what will hurt them?" Betty asked.

"Depends a bit on the generation of the vampire," Sabrina said. "The more diluted the weaker they tend to get. But regardless of the generation a stake to the heart or a clean beheading will finish them right off."

"Those sirens sound like they're headed for the school," Archie commented. "With the blackout there…"

"Blackout?" Sabrina interrupted. "If there's a blackout there then it's almost certain the vampires have struck. We need to get there now, they must be trying to raise an army using the students."

"But…" Betty protested.

Before she could say anything else Sabrina grabbed Betty's hand and there was a puff of green smoke and the two of them suddenly vanished.

"Holy shit, she is a witch," Archie said as he stared at the empty spot on his porch where the two girls had just been standing.

* * *

Veronica returned to Riverdale High to check on her thralls. There were at least two hundred dead students now lying in the gymnasium or just outside of it, their bodies drained of blood. However there were also now quite a few more vampires than before now walking about.

During the massacre Veronica had done her share of killing, but she'd also made sure to turn more vampires too. Besides Jason and Nick, Veronica had also turned Kevin Keller, Adam Chisholm, Frankie Valdez, Akira Yoshida and Trevor Smith. Veronica liked the idea of having all of the cute boys from school doing whatever she said.

Reggie had turned, Nancy Woods and Avalon Priston, who was better known as Shrill. Ginger had turned Tono Diaz and Toni Topaz while Midge had turned her boyfriend Moose. All in all it had the makings of a powerful vampire army.

As Veronica walked back into the gymnasium they all turned to look at her. Veronica raised her hands and beckoned them all towards her. Obediently they all did so.

"Kneel," Veronica ordered.

In unison they all dropped to one knee bowing in respect. Veronica grinned enjoying the control she had.

"Riverdale will soon be ours," Veronica said. "We will bathe in the blood of the humans."

Veronica was then interrupted by the sounds of sirens approaching the school. It wasn't unexpected, it would have been difficult to stop everybody from trying to call for help. However Veronica was not concerned, she knew that she and her fellow vampires could not be stopped by the police. As far as Veronica was concerned they were little more than more food.

"Allow me to deal with the police Mistress," Reggie said stepping forward.

"No, allow me," Jason cut in.

"No me," Kevin said.

All of the boys that Veronica had turned begged for her to let them deal with the police. Veronica smiled enjoying that they all now lived to serve her.

"We will all deal with them," Veronica said. "I want you all to hide throughout the school ready to ambush them on my order. Now go!"

The vampires all quickly dispersed leaving Veronica alone in the gymnasium. As Veronica awaited for the police to enter the school she heard a soft moan from nearby. Veronica walked over to see that Ethel Muggs was still alive.

The tall, thin girl was lying on her back staring blankly up at the ceiling and moaning. Her fairy costume was stained with blood and one of the fabric wings had been torn off, likely in the struggle with whoever had bitten her. Veronica bent down and picked Ethel up by the neck, lifting her up with no effort. Ethel said nothing but made some weak choking noises.

Just then there was sound of footsteps and Veronica turned to see four police officers enter the gymnasium and point their pistols and flashlights at her.

"Let the girl go," one of them ordered.

Veronica grinned, things were about to get fun.

* * *

 _Who's going to stop Veronica? Will it be Betty the Vampire Slayer? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"What the…?" Betty exclaimed.

As she looked around she saw that she was now standing in a classroom at Riverdale High when just moments ago she had been standing on Archie's front porch. Archie was no longer present, but Sabrina was standing beside her.

"What just happened?" Betty asked completely confused.

"I just brought us to Riverdale High, now let's see if you're up to being the slayer," Sabrina replied.

Suddenly Sabrina just vanished from view.

"Sabrina?" Betty asked frightenedly.

"Just trust your instincts," Sabrina's voice said.

Betty looked around but couldn't see Sabrina anywhere. As she was looking she heard somebody trying to open the door. Betty turned around to see Moose Mason enter the room.

"Duh uh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I… uh…" Betty stammered unsure what to say.

"Wait… you're not a vampire," Moose said.

"Uh, no," Betty agreed a little confused..

Suddenly Moose let out an animalistic growl and Betty caught the glint of fangs in the moonlight through the window.

"Oh shit…" Betty muttered, the idea of the already strong Moose now having vampire strength was frightening..

Moose charged at her and Betty stood frozen where she was.

"Trust your instincts," came Sabrina's voice once more.

Moose stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around confused.

"Who was that?" he asked.

Betty did as Sabrina had suggested and she stepped forward and kicked Moose square in the chest with a powerful side kick. She was surprised as he flew across the room banging against the wall and then falling to the ground. Betty was standing still holding her foot in the air at the end of the kick. She stared her leg surprised at what she had just managed to do.

"You need to kill him before he kills you," Sabrina's voice urged her.

Moose had already gotten to his feet and he charged at Betty once more. This time he swung and hit Betty square in the chest. She flew across the room, over the teacher's desk and into the blackboard behind it before falling to the floor. She was surprised as she staggered to her feet that she wasn't too hurt.

She looked up just in time to see Moose come jumping across the desk at her. She rolled aside and he crashed into the wooden chair breaking it. Betty swept her leg out tripping Moose and knocking him onto his back. She then sprang to her feet and stomped down on one of the legs of the chair breaking it off in a manner that made it pop up into the air. She snatched the chair leg out of mid-air and spun it in her hand. The end where it had broken off was sharp turning it into a make shift stake.

Moose got to his feet but the moment he did Betty plunged the stake into his chest piercing his undead heart. Moose staggered back a step before he suddenly burst apart in a huge cloud of ash; which immediately fell to the floor.

Betty stood staring at the stake in disbelief. All of a sudden Sabrina suddenly rematerialized nearby.

"Excellent work," Sabrina complimented.

"Excellent work? I just stabbed my friend and made him explode into a cloud of ash!" Betty exclaimed.

"That wasn't your friend anymore," Sabrina said. "He might have looked like him, and had his memories. But that was something else entirely and it was either you or him."

Betty nodded but she didn't like this. It probably meant that she was going to have to kill more vampires that had once been her friends, and that was not something she was looking forward to.

* * *

"I said let the girl go," the police officer said to Veronica.

"Alright," Veronica agreed.

Veronica squeezed her hand and Ethel's neck snapped audibly. Veronica then let go and Ethel's body slumped to the ground in a heap. The four officers all pointed their guns at her nervously.

"Put your hands above your head and slowly turn around," the nearest one, who seemed to be the leader, ordered.

However rather than do as they had asked. Veronica put her hands on her hips and calmly sauntered towards them.

"Stop, stop I'm warning you," the officer said his hands shaking.

Veronica just smirked and continued to walk towards him. The frightened officers opened fire as did his fellow officers as they emptied their clips into Veronica. Veronica stopped where she was as she was riddled with over fifty bullets, however she didn't fall but just stood letting the bullets hit her. As the officers watched in horror every single one of her wounds healed over almost instantly.

"Sorry that's not going to work," Veronica taunted them.

The officers went to reload and Veronica quickly moved forward towards the leader. He suddenly found himself staring into her eyes unable to look away.

"Go ahead keep reloading that weapon," Veronica said.

He continued to reload his pistol as he stared into her eyes as the other three officers looked on frightened and confused.

"Now I want you to take that gun, put the barrel in your mouth and pull the trigger," Veronica ordered him.

His hands shaking the officer slowly raised his gun to his mouth, trying desperately to fight against Veronica's commands, but his body would not obey.

"Please no," he begged.

Veronica just smirked as she watched him put the gun in his mouth. A split second later he pulled the trigger blowing a large hole out the back of his head before his corpse fell to the ground as Veronica laughed with glee at having made him commit suicide.

The three remaining officers opened fire at Veronica once more but all of a sudden she vanished. One of the officers a tall, blond good looking man was looking around trying to see where she had gone only to discover that Veronica was right behind him when his elbow bumped into one of her huge tits. He soon found himself staring into her eyes as his partner had also.

"Kill the other two," Veronica ordered.

The officer turned around and quickly shot the last two police officers in the heads killing them instantly. He then turned back to face Veronica a look of horror at what he had just done etched upon his face.

"Mmm, that's a good boy," Veronica said. "I think a good boy deserves a reward for good behaviour don't you?"

The officer said nothing but just stared transfixed. Veronica pressed herself up against him, her thigh rubbing against his crotch. She could feel his body's arousal, the smell of his sweat, the sound of his heart pounding, and the feeling of his erection growing against her thigh.

"You like my body don't you?" Veronica asked seductively. "It turns you on, even though I also frighten you."

The officer responded with just the slightest nod.

"Well let's see if I can do something about that fear," Veronica said as she looked into his eyes once more. "You just stand there and let me do all the work."

Veronica then dropped to her knees and slowly undid the officer's belt as he looked down at her nervously. She pulled his belt free from his pants and tossed it aside and then unzipped his pants and pulled them down around his ankles. Veronica licked her lips at the sight of his package straining against his boxers. She bit into his underwear her teeth just missing his penis and pulled back tearing his underwear off as the officer let out a gasp of surprise. His now freed member sprang up stopping just inches from Veronica's face.

"Oh that's a pretty big one," Veronica commented.

She gently caressed him with her hand for several moments before grasping his cock firmly and slowly jerking him off. She could feel his prick throbbing with every little movement of her hand across the veiny surface.

Veronica looked up at the officer and gave him a smirk before she opened her mouth and took his dick into it. The officer gasped at the feeling of Veronica's tongue playing across his member. Veronica began bobbing her head as she licked and sucked the police officers cock. As she did she could feel his prick grow as it became more and more engorged with blood.

"I'm going to cum!" the officer cried out all of sudden.

However before he could Veronica bit down hard. Her powerful sharp teeth easily sliced through his fleshy cock tearing it off a geyser of blood erupting from the wound. Veronica spat his cock aside and eagerly lapped up the blood spraying out as the officer just stood and screamed in agony.

"Mmm yes, that is delicious!" Veronica moaned in ecstasy.

The bleeding slowed down and Veronica stood up and looked at the officer who was still standing despite wanting to fall to the ground in pain.

"You know you are a cute one," Veronica said. "But unfortunately I don't have much use for a eunuch."

She grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss, her blood stained lips smearing his own blood on to his lips. She kissed him holding the back of his head with one hand and his chin with the other. As she did she suddenly wrenched violently while still kissing him tearing his head off of his body. His corpse fell to the ground while Veronica continued kissing the decapitated head. Finally she finished the kiss and tossed the head to the floor.

"That was fun," Veronica commented to herself.

She could hear that more police had arrived including a S.W.A.T. team by the sound of things. Soon they were entering the building. Veronica smiled, soon there would be even more bloodshed and that was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

 _How will the new slayer Betty fare against Veronica and her vampire minions? Will she be a match for Veronica's growing brutality? Read on! Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Betty was startled by the sound of gunfire as was Sabrina.

"That came from the gymnasium," Betty said.

"The police must have arrived already, it's too late they're already dead," Sabrina said.

"Well what do we do?" Betty asked.

"Hope that they weren't turned as well," Sabrina replied sombrely.

Just then they heard the sound of more sirens approaching and they both ran to the window see more squad cars approaching along with the armoured van of a S.W.A.T. Team.

"This is bad," Sabrina muttered. "We need to get them away from here."

"Then let's go!" Betty said.

Before Sabrina could stop her Betty charged out the door and ran down the hallway towards the main entrance where the officers were about to come into the building.

"Stop!" Betty shouted.

They all turned and pointed their weapons at her.

"You need to get out of here!" Betty shouted. "It… they had a bomb!"

The heavily armed officers kept their weapons trained on Betty but one of them stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he demanded angrily.

"Betty Cooper, I'm a student here, please you have to believe me," Betty begged.

The commander looked at Betty for a second, clearly mulling things over in his mind.

"Fall back!" he ordered.

The police began moving back out of the building, however the commander kept his gun trained on Betty.

"You're coming with us," he said. "You need to explain what happened here."

For the first time Betty saw the mutilated body of Principal Weatherbee lying in the main entrance way. She gasped in shock.

"Oh my god," Betty exclaimed.

She just about passed out but the officer stepped forward and caught her.

"Ma'am, ma'am," he exclaimed as he held her.

All of a sudden there were screams from outside.

* * *

Veronica had been waiting in the gym for the S.W.A.T. Team to enter the building, but before they were in she had heard orders for them to fall back. She knew that it wasn't because of one of her minions, so somebody must have warned them.

Angry Veronica walked towards the fire exit which she and her minions had previously barred shut and kicked it open knocking the door right off the hinges. Her wings emerged from her back and she flew up into the night sky and landed on the roof of the school so she could look down at all the police gathered below. Telepathically she called all of her followers to join her on the roof and moments later they were all standing behind her, except for Moose.

"Where is Moose?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know mistress, I can't sense him, I think he might have been killed." Midge replied.

Veronica frowned not sure how that could have been possible, but it likely was true since he couldn't be anywhere else given that he would have had no choice but to come to the roof.

"Change of plans, we attack from the air," Veronica said.

"But mistress how?" Reggie asked.

Veronica pointed a finger at Reggie and he suddenly dropped to his knees groaning as she stood up the others could see he was transforming. Brown fur covered his body, he grew taller and more muscular, large leathery wings emerged from his back; but it was his face that changed the most. His eyes narrowed into slits, his mouth widened and filled with vicious needle like teeth, his ears became long and pointed and his nose flattened up into his skull. In seconds Reggie had transformed into an 8-foot tall half man, half bat creature.

Veronica then slowly looked around at all of her other vampire minions and as she looked at each one they began to transform as well. The male vampires transformed into similar huge creatures like Reggie, however the girls didn't grow larger, instead they transformed into pale creatures that still looked fairly human except for large pale coloured wings.

"Kill them all," Veronica ordered as she pointed down at the police.

The vampires all hissed and then took off into the air.

Down below the police were all confused and wondering what had happened. They were talking with each other when the vampires suddenly swooped down out of the sky slamming them to ground and disembowelling them or biting them, or otherwise brutally murdering them. They screamed in horror and fired their weapons futilely but it didn't stop the vampires.

Just inside the school Betty had recovered from the shock of seeing Weatherbee's corpse as she heard the terrified screams of the police officers outside.

"Stay here," the commander who was the only officer with Betty ordered.

Betty watched as she ran outside firing his submachine gun at one of the vampires which had no effect.

"Betty wait!" she heard Sabrina call from behind.

She saw Sabrina approaching holding a crossbow. Sabrina handed the weapon to her.

"What's this?" Betty asked.

"This can kill them," Sabrina replied. "You have to shoot them through the heart though; it will magically reload every two seconds."

Betty took the weapon and found that it felt surprisingly light in her hands. She then turned and headed for the exit, Sabrina behind her. Betty stopped just shy of the door confused by the creatures she saw.

"What the…?" Betty mumbled.

"This keeps getting worse," Sabrina muttered. "They can already transform. This is really bad."

"Can they still be killed?" Betty asked.

"Yes, the same as normal, but in these forms they're even stronger and faster," Sabrina said. "So be careful."

Betty shoved open the door and looked around for a target. Suddenly she saw something swoop down and snatch up the commander. It was a pale humanoid creature with large leathery, almost kite-like wings that looked vaguely female. The commander screamed in terror as the creature carried him up into the air by his leg and he was hanging upside down.

Betty took aim with her crossbow and fired a bolt. It struck the creature in the shoulder and in hissed as it dropped the commander. The commander screamed even louder as he plummeted to the ground face first, his head caving in upon impact despite the fact he was wearing a helmet.

The creature turned in the air to face Betty letting Betty see its face for the first time. As it did, Betty quickly recognized the creature as being her friend Midge.

"Betty you just cost me my meal," Midge hissed, her voice sounding gravelly and serpentine with long S's. "Big mistake."

She gained a few more feet in an altitude before she began swooping down at Betty. Betty stared in disbelief that this creature had once been her friend for a moment before her new slayer instincts kicked in. She fired the crossbow from the hip with just one hand. Midge was so caught off guard that she didn't react to dodge the bolt which struck her right in the chest and pierced her heart. Midge let out a loud blood curdling screech before she burst apart in a cloud of ash just a few feet away from Betty.

Betty took a second to contemplate what had happened and then let out a triumphant cry. However her jubilation was short lived and something else swooped down and landed not far behind her causing Betty to turn around startled.

"So you're probably the one responsible for killing Moose too," Veronica said.

Betty was surprised by the appearance of her best friend. Veronica stood dressed in an outfit so skimpy it would have embarrassed a stripper and her boobs seemed to have grown far larger. A pair of large leathery bat wings were sprouting from her back while a pair of long fangs could be seen protruding from her mouth. As Betty stared at Veronica in disbelief she had a thought run through her head.

"Veronica, are you the one responsible for all this?" Betty asked.

All around them the police were being slaughtered by the other vampires.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Veronica asked gleefully. "Soon Riverdale will be mine!"

Just then one of the bigger more bat-like vampires swooped down towards Betty. Betty turned and delivered a perfectly timed roundhouse kick connecting with the side of the vampires. The vampire flopped to the ground and transformed back into Akira Yoshida. Betty had a brief moment of surprise before she stabbed down with the stake she still had from killing Moose and Akira burst apart into dust.

Betty quickly turned and fired a crossbow bolt at Veronica. Veronica caught the bolt just millimeters from it striking her breast and piercing her heart. She looked at the bolt for a second before snapping it in half and tossing it aside.

"You seem to have acquired some new skills of your own Betty," Veronica commented mildly impressed.

"It would seem I'm the slayer and it's my duty to slay all vampires, and that includes you," Betty responded.

"Really? Well we shall see about that," Veronica said.

Suddenly Sabrina appeared beside Betty.

"We're getting out of here," Sabrina said.

The two of them suddenly vanished in a puff of a green smoke leaving Veronica to stand there alone.

"Well that was interesting," Veronica commented as she stared at the spot where Sabrina and Betty had just been standing.

Veronica realized that there was far more magic than that of vampires, and she needed to learn more. She had only caught a glimpse of Sabrina, but she remembered the girl from her elementary school days. Sabrina wasn't likely to tell Veronica anything she wanted to know, but if Veronica remembered correctly Sabrina lived with her aunts, Hilda and Zelda, and perhaps they could be used to gain some information. Veronica raised her hand and Reggie landed beside her and transformed back into his human form.

"What is your bidding mistress?" Reggie asked as he took a knee.

"I'm taking a little trip to Greendale," Veronica replied. "You're in charge here while I'm gone."

Reggie nodded in understanding and Veronica turned and unfurled her wings and took off into the night sky, flying in the direction of Greendale.

* * *

 _The first encounter between Betty and Veronica was essentially a draw. But what will happen when Veronica encounters Sabrina's aunts? And what will Reggie do now that he's in charge? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Betty and Sabrina reappeared on Archie's front porch. Sabrina opened the door and stepped inside and once Betty entered she closed the door. As Betty watched Sabrina muttered something and the door shimmered with a blue light momentarily.

"What did you just do?" Betty asked.

"I sealed the house," Sabrina replied. "Vampires won't be able to enter unless somebody invites them in."

Just then Archie came running down the stairs, likely from his bedroom.

"Betty you're okay!" he exclaimed.

"I'm fine," Betty stated as she and Archie hugged each other.

"Did you stop them?" Archie asked.

"I killed two vampires, but there's so many more," Betty replied. "But what's worse, Veronica seems to be the leader."

"Veronica, but how is she a vampire?" Archie asked.

"As I said before the original vampires were created by a deal with a demon," Sabrina answered. "But it's possible to become a vampire through many other magical means both intentional and accidental. Most likely Veronica came across a magical item unaware of what it could do. But whatever it was is irrelevant to our current situation, becoming a vampire can't be reversed so we need to focus on stopping her and all the other vampires."

"What do we do now?" Betty inquired.

"We need to arm ourselves," Sabrina said. "These vampires are fast and strong, but they do have weaknesses."

"Garlic, crosses?" Archie suggested.

"No, that's just made up old wives garbage," Sabrina replied. "But they are vulnerable to sunlight so once daylight arrives the town will be safe again till nightfall. But in the meantime fire is quite effective. It won't necessarily kill them outright, but it will injure them very badly and burn off the blood that sustains them leaving them in a severely weakened state that can easily be finished off."

"Well I can help with that," Archie said. "I know how to make a homemade flame thrower."

"How do you know how to do that?" Betty asked a little shocked.

"It was a little project Dilton and I worked on a while back," Archie replied.

"Well let's get to making it," Sabrina said. "I can help out with magical fire too."

* * *

Veronica came to a landing outside of a large rather dark house on the outskirts of Greendale. With everything she remembered about Sabrina and her aunts she knew that this had to be their home. Veronica's wings retracted into her back as she walked up to the door. She stood at the door for a minute listening and she could hear the faint sounds of two heart beats inside the house.

Veronica reached for the knocker but then thought better and grabbed the door handle and with a yank ripped the front door of the house clean off tossing in almost to the street. She then quickly entered the house and was almost immediately confronted by Sabrina's Aunt Zelda. Without pausing Veronica drove her hand into Zelda's chest and then all the way through and out her back, her hand emerging holding Zelda's heart. Veronica pulled her arm back and Zelda dropped to the ground in a heap just as Hilda rounded the corner.

"Zelda!" Hilda exclaimed seeing her sister lying on the ground.

Veronica was on her in an instant her hand around Hilda's throat pinning her up against the wall so that her feet were off the ground.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about magic," Veronica threatened as she stared into Hilda's eyes. "Or you'll end up like poor Zelda over there."

Hilda just began muttered something under her breath. Veronica quickly realized that it was a spell and she drove her fist into Hilda's stomach so hard that Hilda began coughing up blood, the blood dribbling down her chin. Veronica pulled her close and licked the blood off of Hilda's face before pinning her back up against the wall.

"Don't try that again," Veronica warned her.

Hilda just glared back. Veronica was a little annoyed and frustrated that her ability to compel people didn't seem to work against Hilda; she figured that magic users were somehow immune to her ability.

"So?" Veronica prompted.

"I'll never tell you anything demon," Hilda responded.

"Have it your way," Veronica replied.

She pulled Hilda back down and bit hard into her neck draining her of blood. Veronica couldn't help but notice how Hilda's blood tasted different than a normal person's, as though it had a sweeter taste like a soft drink compared to water. When she had finished she let Hilda's body fall to the ground.

Veronica licked the last of Hilda's blood from her lips as she looked around. There had to be something here in the house that would tell her what she wanted to know.

* * *

Reggie revelled in the screams of terror as people fled from the party hall only to be killed by the other vampires who were waiting outside. After Veronica had left him in charge Reggie and the others had finished off the police and then began attacking the various Halloween parties throughout Riverdale.

As they'd gone along they'd also increased their numbers and there were now sixty vampires including Reggie who were attacking this party. They were at the Riverdale Hilton hotel were there were two separate office Halloween parties going on simultaneously. Reggie was leading the attack on one while Ginger was leading the attack on the other.

Reggie was currently standing on the dance floor, a pile of a dozen corpses lying on the ground around him. He looked around for his next victim and spotted a couple huddling underneath a table trying to hide. Reggie sped over and with one hand tossed the table clear across the room exposing the frightened couple underneath.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Andrews," Reggie said with a smirk as he recognized Archie's parents. "Isn't this a surprise?"

"Reggie, please…" Mary Andrews begged.

Mary Andrews was dressed up as a 1920's flapper girl, while her husband Fred was dressed up as Babe Ruth.

"Well if you insist," Reggie said.

He grabbed Mary and sank his fangs into her neck as she let out a frightened scream. Fred stood up and tried to pull Reggie off his wife but Reggie simply swatted him with one arm sending him sliding on his back across the dance floor till he crashed into a table and chairs on the other side.

Once Mary was drained and dead Reggie cast her corpse aside and turned around to go after Fred, he was half way across the dance floor when he heard the screams of one of the vampires. Reggie turned to the door to see Tono Diaz come running into the party hall screaming as he was engulfed in flames. Tono crashed into a table and fell to the ground still burning.

Seconds later Betty, Archie and Sabrina entered the party hall. Betty was still dressed in her sexy police officer costume and Sabrina was wearing black leather that made her look like a biker, while Archie was dressed in normal clothes but had a propane tank strapped to his back for what looked like a homemade flame thrower. Betty stepped forward and drove a stake through Tono's back and he burst apart in a cloud of ash.

Reggie quickly grabbed Archie's father and wrapped and arm around his neck and stood behind him using him as a shield. Betty, Archie and Sabrina looked over at Reggie and saw that he was holding Fred hostage.

"Put my father down Reggie!" Archie yelled.

"I don't think so, I do that and you'll kill me," Reggie said.

"You harm him and I'll kill you," Archie responded.

"Fine, here's how this is going work…"Reggie said.

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence. He could sense Veronica summoning him and all the other vampires to the Lodge mansion. Reggie quickly snapped Fred's neck and took off at super speed out of the party hall through a different exit.

"Dad!" Archie exclaimed as he ran to his father.

However it was too late, Fred Andrews was already dead.

"Come on we need to follow them," Sabrina said. "The sun won't be up for two more hours the town is still in danger."

"I think I know where they're going and it won't do us any good to follow," Betty said.

Sabrina looked at her quizzically.

"I'm sure Veronica summoned them all back to her," Betty said, "Which means that they're probably at her family's mansion. I think we can leave it for the night. We're all tired and we need sleep."

"Alright," Sabrina reluctantly agreed. "Let's go back to Archie's house."

She took Archie and Betty's hand in each of hers and then the three of them vanished in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

 _Did Veronica manage to learn anything in Greendale, or did she kill Hilda and Zelda too quickly? It's all setting up for a show down between Betty the Vampire Slayer and Vampironica. Read on! Please Review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Reggie and the other vampires arrived at the Lodge mansion. He was curious as to why Veronica had summoned them here. As he landed he noticed that all of the windows now looked black and opaque. He approached the front door to see Veronica standing there waiting.

"All of you inside," Veronica ordered. "We are done for the night."

All the vampires obediently entered the house and when they had Veronica closed the doors. Reggie noticed that the bodies of her father, Smithers and Fifi were still lying where they had died. Veronica walked halfway up the stairs and looked down at all her minions.

"Why did you summon us back here?" Reggie asked.

"The sun will be coming up soon," Veronica replied. "And you were all in danger at the hands of the slayer."

"The slayer, what's that?" Ginger asked.

Veronica held up a large black leather bound book for all of them to see.

"The slayer is a being imbued with the power to kill vampires, they are far stronger and have instinctive knowledge unlike a normal human," Veronica explained. "Betty is the slayer."

"So what do we do?" Reggie asked.

"For now nothing," Veronica replied. "If we are outside during the day the sun will kill us."

"Then how will we ever truly rule this town?" somebody at the back asked.

"Because I have discovered a way to plunge this town into an eternal night," Veronica answered. "And not just the town, but the entire world!"

The other vampires all cheered.

"And it will all happen tomorrow night," Veronica said.

The vampires cheered even louder.

* * *

"He killed him," Archie sobbed. "Reggie killed my father."

Betty hugged Archie consolingly but she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure what to say about any of this. The whole situation was unlike anything she could think of.

Sabrina tap Betty on the shoulder and asked to speak to her in private. The two girls went into the kitchen while Archie remained in the front hallway by the stairs.

"We should get some sleep and attack while the sun is still up," Sabrina said. "And I don't think that Archie should come with us."

Betty nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he'll want to stay behind though," Betty said.

"Probably not, but he's vulnerable to the vampires' ability to compel people to do what they say," Sabrina explained. "You and I are immune but Archie isn't and that makes him vulnerable. Not to mention he doesn't have the same supernatural skills we do."

"I'll try and talk to him," Betty stated. "But I don't know if he'll listen."

"That's all you can do," Sabrina said.

Betty left the kitchen and returned to Archie.

"Come on Archie, let's go to bed," Betty said.

She took Archie by the hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were inside she closed the door.

"I'll take the floor," Archie said as he started removing his shirt.

"Why Archie? I think we should sleep together," Betty replied.

Archie turned around and looked at her wide-eyed. After their role-play session earlier he'd thought the mood had been killed, however he was glad to see that it hadn't been. Betty gave him a coy smile as she turned around and began undressing. She removed her top and then followed that up by removing her bra, tossing each garment over her shoulder. She then slowly undid her boots bending over at the waist as she did so giving Archie a slightly glimpse up her tiny skirt. Lastly she pulled her skirt down slowly exposing the tiny black panties she was wearing underneath.

"So Archie, are you ready?" Betty asked as she turned around, one arm cupping her breasts and covering her nipples.

Archie nodded eagerly and Betty then sauntered over to the bed and lay down on it.

"Then come join me," Betty said.

Archie eagerly stripped down and joined Betty on the bed. The two of them engaged in foreplay for a while, Archie kissing and licking Betty's breasts; while Betty stroked and sucked on Archie's cock. They then began fucking, first in missionary, then cowgirl and finishing in doggy style.

Archie and Betty were lying beside each other in bed exhausted as the sun began to creep through the window.

"Archie, I don't think you should come with Sabrina and I when we go to Lodge Manor," Betty said.

"Is that what this was about?" Archie asked. "You were trying to get me to not come?"

"No," Betty replied. "I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow Archie and if I die I wanted to at least have one night with you."

"Alright, I can respect that," Archie said as he stroked Betty's hair. "But I'm still coming."

Betty sighed as closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Betty awoke to a knock on the door, beside her she felt Archie stir but not awaken. Quietly Betty got up and opened the door to see Sabrina.

"Is he still asleep?" Sabrina asked in a whisper.

Betty nodded.

"Get dressed and join me downstairs," Sabrina said quietly.

Betty closed the door and looked around. The only clothing she had was her sexy police officer costume. She didn't want to start rummaging through Archie's closet or dresser and risk waking him up so she put the costume back on. However as she put the boots on the heel of one thumped against the floor and Archie sat up in a start.

"Betty, what are you doing?" Archie asked groggily.

"Just go back to sleep Archie," Betty replied.

Archie scrambled out of bed however and began getting dressed.

"No, you're planning on leaving without me," Archie replied. "Well sorry, but that's not happening."

Betty sighed with frustration as she finished tying her boots. The two of them left the room and joined Sabrina downstairs.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked annoyed at the sight of Archie.

"He woke up," Betty replied.

"Well here, at least make yourself useful then," Sabrina said handing Archie the crossbow Betty had used last night.

Sabrina then produced a katana and handed it to Betty.

"This sword is made of a magical silver-iron alloy and magically sharped so it can cut through nearly anything." Sabrina stated.

Betty tested the sword cutting through the air, she was a little surprised at how easily the motions came to her.

"What we're doing might not just be saving Riverdale, it could potentially save the world," Sabrina said. "If one of us is in trouble we can't stop and help, we need to focus on the goal."

Archie and Betty both nodded grimly. Betty wasn't sure if she could let Archie get killed by the vampires though.

Sabrina held out here hands and Archie and Betty each took one and then they vanished in a puff of green smoke.

* * *

 _The stage is set, the show down is next. Will Betty be able to stop Veronica or will Veronica plunge Riverdale and world into an eternal night where she is the ruler? Read on to find out! Please Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Archie, Betty and Sabrina all appeared just outside of Lodge Manor. They immediately noticed that all of the windows had been blacked out. Archie picked up a decent-sized stone from the nearby garden and threw it at one of the windows, however the stone just bounced off barely leaving a scratch.

"It's probably all bullet proof glass or something," Betty said.

"It can stand up to bullets, but it can't stand up to me," Sabrina responded.

Sabrina held out her hand and as Betty and Archie watched a shimmering translucent ball of purple energy began to form. Sabrina was very softly muttering something under her breath and the ball began to vibrate and become opaque. When the ball of energy could no longer be seen through Sabrina pointed her palm towards the nearest window and the ball flew and struck it. For a second nothing happened and then Betty and Archie noticed that all of the windows on the mansion were crackling with purplish electricity. Sabrina then closed her hand into a fist and dropped to one knee slamming her fist into the ground and suddenly every window on the mansion exploded inwards.

A split second later the terrified screams of vampires caught in the sunlight could be heard from inside.

"Let's go," Sabrina said as she ran towards the nearest window and jumped inside.

Betty and Archie followed close behind. Inside they saw two piles of ash that had once been vampires.

"I doubt we got Veronica," Betty said. "If she was in her bedroom or her parents, those are on the north side of the house so there wouldn't be much sunlight coming in anyway."

"Well let's go find out," Sabrina said.

Betty led the way followed by Archie with Sabrina bringing up the rear. Cautiously they made their way upstairs. Along the way they passed the bodies of Veronica's father, her family's butler Smithers and one of the servants Fifi. From the fact that their bodies were starting to decompose they guessed that they had been Veronica's first victims.

As they made their way along the upstairs hallway they could hear the sound of moaning coming from one of the rooms. As they got nearer Betty and Archie realized it was coming from the master bedroom. Betty quickly ran to the door, Archie following close behind.

"Betty wait!" Sabrina called out.

However Betty kicked the door in and entered the room. Inside she saw that several of the vampires were engaged in various sexual acts. The one that caught her eye most however was Reggie and Kevin in a three-way with Ginger Lopez. Ginger was riding Kevin in a reverse-cowgirl position while she was leaning backwards rather awkwardly so that Reggie could fuck her breasts. The oddest part about it was that Kevin had been openly gay so for him to be having sex with a girl seemed strange.

"Betty!" Sabrina called out a second time.

Betty glanced back to see that Veronica was standing behind Sabrina with an arm around Sabrina's throat.

"Hey bestie," Veronica said with a smirk.

Veronica pressed her arm into Sabrina's throat and quickly choked her out making her pass out, she then let Sabrina's body fall to the ground. Archie reactively fired the crossbow at Veronica barely taking time to aim. The wooden bolt struck Veronica in her right eye, but she barely reacted.

As Archie and Betty watched horrified and disgusted Veronica pulled the bolt out of her eye socket, her eyeball still stuck on showing no signs of even being in pain. Calmly Veronica plucked her eyeball off of the bolt and stuck it back into the socket and in seconds it had healed completely.

Betty charged at Veronica with her sword swinging it angrily. However Veronica reached out and grabbed Betty's wrist and with a twist there was a loud snap and Betty screamed in pain as her wrist was broken. Veronica then struck Betty in the side of the head with a vicious punch that knocked her unconscious and she dropped to the ground.

"Betty!" Archie exclaimed.

All of a sudden Veronica was directly in front of him staring into his eyes. Archie stared back terrified but unable to look away.

"Go to sleep Archie-kins," Veronica said. "I'll wake you when I need you."

Archie abruptly slumped to the ground fast asleep, Veronica standing over him a smile on her face. Everything was going almost exactly as she had planned.

* * *

When Betty awoke she saw that she was outside and that darkness had fallen. However she was still alive which confused her; why hadn't Veronica killed her? Betty tried to move but soon found that she was pinned to the ground with heavy iron chains. Betty strained against the chains, but even her enhanced slayer strength wasn't enough to break them.

"You won't be able to break them," Betty heard Veronica say.

She looked to one side to see Veronica standing nearby, Sabrina and Archie were both kneeling beside her. Sabrina had bite marks on her neck but it looked as though she was still alive, while Archie was unharmed but looked completely out of it. Veronica was a holding a large black leather bound book in one hand reading something.

"What are you doing Veronica?" Betty asked.

"Why it's a spell of Eternal Darkness," Veronica replied, "So that my children will be able to spread across the Earth."

Betty's eyes went wide with surprise; that was worse than them just taking over Riverdale.

"I have to thank you, you brought me everything I need to complete this spell," Veronica said. "You brought me Sabrina whose blood allows me to cast the spell, yourself as a magical being to use as a conduit for the spell and Archie-kins as something that I once loved to sacrifice."

Betty instantly felt horrible. If she had known about the spell and that Archie could be used to plunge the world into darkness she would have been far more adamant that he remain behind; now she had likely doomed the entire world.

As Betty watched Veronica bit into Sabrina's neck and began drinking her blood. She drank until she could get no more and Sabrina toppled over dead. Veronica then turned and woke Archie up helping him to his feet.

"Stand there calmly for me Archie-kins," Veronica said as she stared into his eyes.

Veronica then began chanting something from the book and Betty noticed the ground around all of them began to emit a circle of black smoke that hovered just a few inches off the ground. All of a sudden Veronica plunged her hand into Archie's chest. Archie let out a surprised gasp but otherwise made no noise as Veronica ripped his heart out.

"Archie!" Betty screamed.

Still clutching his heart, Veronica backhanded Archie's body callously aside sending him flying out of sight. She then opened her mouth wider than Betty thought possible and swallowed Archie's heart whole.

All of a sudden the smoke on the ground rose up and began to flow into both Veronica and Betty. Betty groaned in agony as her body was wracked with pain like she was on fire and being stabbed everywhere simultaneously. Her world soon became nothing but pain, time seemed to stop.

But then all of a sudden it ended. Betty's mouth opened and a huge wave of black smoke billowed out of her up into the sky. As Betty looked out the few stars and the moon soon vanished from sight, but then moments later reappeared but with a dull purplish tinge.

Betty then realized that the chains that had held her were gone. She sprang to her feet to see Veronica standing there nonchalantly. Betty then saw that her sword was lying in between the two of them. She wondered how it had gotten there, but then decided it wasn't important.

Betty rolled forward snatching the sword up and then as she got to her feet she drove it into Veronica's chest aiming for the heart. However Veronica just stood there, a smile on her face despite the sword sticking out of her back. She smacked Betty in the face, causing her to let go of the sword and fly backwards.

As Betty got to her feet she watched Veronica pull to the sword out of her chest and then break the sword over her knee and toss the two halves aside.

"It worked," Veronica said with an evil chuckle.

She held out her hand and Betty suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground by an invisible hand wrapped around her throat. She kicked her feet uselessly in the air as she tried to get free to no avail. Veronica smirked as she sauntered over to Betty.

"What did you do?" Betty managed to choke out and she grasped desperately at whatever was holding her.

"That spell wasn't simply one to plunge world into an eternal night. It also transforms the caster. I've gone from simply immortal to the Goddess of Night," Veronica replied. "And with the world now forever in Night it is mine to control!"

Betty's eyes went wide with horror at the revelation. Veronica laughed at Betty's misfortune.

"The spell consumed the magic that is the slayer line but your powers clearly remain, you're still a threat to my children," Veronica said.

Before Betty could say anything she felt her neck turn beyond its limits. There was a snap and she fell to the ground at Veronica's feet, but somehow she wasn't dead, her neck had just been broken to the point of paralysis for some reason.

She felt Veronica's high-heel booted foot pressing down on the side of her head, her skull was filled with a sudden rush of pain. Then abruptly the pain ended and everything went black.

Veronica removed her foot from Betty's crushed skull. Her wings emerged from her back and with a grin she took off into the night sky. The night was hers to rule and the night was eternal. She was going to enjoy this.

 **The End...?**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review!_


End file.
